Fuimos rocks stars
by Kikky
Summary: Un one-shot de continuación al capitulo Last one out of beach city que escribí hace bastante tiempo pero por fin he logrado subir.


**Fuimos rocks stars**

Ya se veían las estrellas en el cielo y la noche estaba algo fría, sin embargo nadie lo notaba, los cuerpos saltaban y se estremecían, el sudor se mezclaba entre los presentes, el aire se enrarecía. El pequeño grupo de fanáticos en la calle ahora ya era un grupo mayor. La carretera principal había sido cortada y ahí había sido dispuesto un escenario. La noche era de música rock y punk, adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos se mezclaban dejándose notar algunos más que otros.

Steven estaba acostado sobre el pasto durmiendo, acababa de dejar su cuerpo caer luego de estar bailando junto a Amatista en la calle principal. Tenía un brazalete fluorescente y algunas sodas de fruta a su alrededor. Dormía tan profundo que ni si quiera la conversación de Amatista y Perla podían despertarlo, y eso que hablaban casi a gritos por el sonido estridente de batería y guitarras que comenzaban. Estaban sentados en el pasto cerca el escenario y el grupo de oyentes que comenzaba a reunirse.

\- Oh vamos P. dejemos a Steven dormir aquí y vamos al escenario, esta música está muy buena.

\- Eso has dicho de los dos grupos anteriores y creo que ya es hora de pasar por gasolina para el auto y llevar a Steven a casa, el pobre está agotado.

\- ¡Pero no hemos bailado en toda la noche, y ya vamos al tercer grupo!

\- ¿A qué te refieres?, Steven y tú se han divertido mucho los he visto tod…

¡Hablo de nosotras! Oh, vamos P. bailemos un poco, unámonos a la fiesta- Dijo haciendo un movimiento de hombros.

Perla hizo una mueca, fue a hablar pero Amatista ya la había cogido de la mano para levantarla del pasto y de un jalón ponerla de pie. Amatista comenzó a mover su cabello largo al tono de las guitarras mientras sonreía, para Perla sin embargo el bailar sin un propósito que no fuera la fusión se le hacía algo más complicado. Fue en esos instantes en que un joven cantante comenzó su tonada al sonido del coro de los presentes, Amatista corrió al escenario tomando la mano de Perla quien intentaba detenerla mientras miraba a Steven alejarse de ella, dormido ahí en el pasto.

No se dio cuenta como pero en una fracción de segundos se veía rodeada de personas de todo tipo mientras distinguía la cabellera blanca de su compañera moverse de un lado a otro. A su derecha un joven de tatuajes y cabello largo saltaba, a su izquierda una joven de cabello cortísimo y estilo gótico coreaba con los ojos cerrados. Dio un torpe paso atrás empujada por los bailarines a su lado y chocó con un joven de cabellera azul marino y mohicana, este le dio un pequeño empujoncito bailando. Se sentía algo aturdida pues literalmente daba botes entre persona y persona, apenas podía distinguir ya la cabellera de amatista entre los fragmentos de personas que veía. Cabellera azul, cruz colgando del cuello, cadena en pantalón, tatuaje de dragón, una calva, chaqueta de cuero, cinturón rojo, aro en el ombligo, sombrero, gorra de lana, cabello rosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en ese avistamiento que no era cualquiera, era la chica misteriosa con la que había hablado al iniciar la noche y de la cual no habría sabido nada hasta ese momento. Intentó moverse y solo fue arrastrada por el grupo que se agolpaba saltando, increíblemente eso le ayudó y quedó suficientemente cerca para distinguirla agitando su melena, tenía los ojos cerrados y se le veía concentrada bailando con las tonadas de ese grupo que hasta en ese momento Perla fijó su atención.

El joven cantante de larga melena, una menuda bajista y una baterista alta con afro, eso fue suficiente para que los recuerdos le invadieran. Aquella época cuando Greg les enseñaba sus instrumentos y equipos musicales, aquella época donde Rose aún vivía y llenaba todo con su risa. Por un segundo logró llenarse de ese ambiente y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y comenzó a bailar, como ella sabía hacerlo. Lo que inevitablemente le hizo chocar con alguien, dar un giro y tropezar. En el piso se sonrió por haber logrado disfrutar el baile más allá de una fusión o una lucha y rio suavemente para sí recordando con nostalgia a Rose, entonces una mano se extendió frente a ella, al levantar la mirada juró a ver visto a la chica misteriosa pero en un pestañeo notó a Amatista que le sonreía. Esta se puso de pie tomando su mano la canción terminaba con aplausos de los oyentes.

\- Bailas bien cuando quieres P. – Perla se sonrojó un poco y sonrió

\- Ya vamos a casa, creo que es hora.

\- Si, ya vamos. Y de camino a la gasolinera me cuentas de tus nuevos movimientos especiales- dijo en tono de broma moviendo sus caderas

\- Ey no bromees jajajaja

Las dos gemas se fueron riendo mientras iban por Steven para luego ir a casa. Mientras se alejaban Perla miró atrás al escenario recordando otros años y también pensando en esa chica de cabello Rosa en medio de la multitud.

 _Fin_

* * *

Holaa a quien me lea :)

Después de mucho tiempo he podido subir un fanfic luego de un bloqueo/decepción enorme que tuve con todo este mundo de fanfiction.

Este pequeño relato lo escribí hace un tiempo pero no había tenido fuerza de poder publicarlo, por lo que personalmente me alegra mucho poder hacerlo finalmente. Siento que he podido sacar un poco toda esa sensación negativa que me generaba el mundillo de ffnet.

Sin cansar más con mis cosas personales. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por darme unos minutos!


End file.
